johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Command
Summary Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 is a real-time strategy game that allows you to take control of an army of either infantry, armored vehicles, naval vessals and soem aircraft as well. Story In 1972, over 15 year after the Allied Nations defeated the Soviet Union and their leader Josef Stalin, both factions were "thought" that they were improving their relationship and heading to a prospherous future with President Michael Dugan appointing the last blood relative of the Russian royal family Alexander Romanov as premier of the Soviet Union. But what Dugan will soon realize that Romanov true intentions is to act revenge on the Allied Nations by not only forming something called the "World Socialist Alliance" but to attack the strongest Allied country: The United States of America. As Dugan tried to negotiate with Romanov to try to prevent this attack, but to no avail, but the American missile defenses were compromised by Romanov's advisor named Yuri. What will happen now and then, nobody really knows. Gameplay You play as either the Allied Nations or the Soviet Union and decide the fate of the world. You take control of either the factions' army and help your chosen faction be the winner of this war. Game Modes There are many game modes in this game. Single Mode You can play either of the 2 factions' campaign in this single mode (or you can play the campaign on a saved file). You can also play the single skirmish mode to polish your skills (though there's a tutorial mode as well). Online You can play against a friend on this mode, you can also use the in-game taunts as well. Replay Theatre You can watch all of the live-action cutscenes as well as a preview of other games for Westwood Studios (which is now a part of Electronic Arts Los Angeles). Johnny's Revews General Thoughts This is the game that my brother turned me on to (because it was a lot like Starcraft, but more to my liking). Though, I had these games for quite some time and I thought that it wouldn't work on my computer that I already have, but when I put in the game, I was amazed it worked. Graphics The graphics are a mix of 2-D and 2.5-D. It had 2-D Backgrounds (excluding the cutscenes) and it had sprites which were in 2.5-D. Though, they may not be as eye-poping or beathtaking like today's high quality 3-D graphics and 3-D sprite models. But at the time, it made this game great. The cutscenes (not always Live-Action) were also good (though primitive compared to today's 3-D cutscenes). Rating: 8 Music The soundtrack is completely done by Frank Klepacki, who did a fantastic job with the music as it had a good mix or rock& roll, hip-hop and techno. Plus (unlike many video games) you can choose the tracks of the games during gameplay. Rating: 9 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are very good in this game as well, though not in the best of quality but good in this game as it was accurate and good for a computer game of the time. The voices in the game are also good (especially the in-game voices) as the actors and actresses in the live-action cutscenes also did the voices in-game. Rating: 8.5 Gameplay The gameplay is quite simple to get used to as you use the computer mouse and left click (or hold the left click down to highlight more units) and left click an area you like them to go, plus you also build up your base in some missions to make your forces more powerful. Though defending your base can prove at times difficult, but once you know what to do, you shouldn't have any problem. Both factions have 12 missions each, and some of them can prove challenging (requiring you to perform certain tasks in order to complete the mission). So, the gameplay isn't insanely difficult, but not easy as pie either, so it'll entertain you for quite a while. Rating: 8 Replay Value This is what really lets this game down. Don't expect anything to unlock when playing this game (besides the live-action cutscenes between each mission, with the exception of the endings for the factions). Rating: 3 Live-action cutscenes Like Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, this game has live-action cutscenes. Though unlike Red Alert 3, this game doesn't feature any big name actors or actresses. But they're still good for this game. Ray Wise was good as President Dugan so was Barry Corbin as General Ben Carville, and I believe that Kari Wurher was a better Agent Tanya than Jenny McCarthy. All in all, good cutscenes. Rating: 8.5 Final Thoughts Though this game is dated and somewhat primitive compared to Red Alert 3, but through personal experience most RTS fans would prefer this over Red Alert 3, and rightly so. Unlike this game, Red Alert 3 relied heavily on science fiction and making most of the actresses in Red Alert 3 inappropriately actractive for the player (which was under the preconceived notion that the player would be male). Even after 10 years or so, this game is well worth a try. Overall Rating: 8